Long Road To Success
by ladykeogh
Summary: Nick and Yvonne's relationship is striving, but how will she cope when he tells her about his life-threatening tumour? And will he realise he needs Zoe in his life?
1. Decisions

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my first fanfic kinda scary and don't really know where I'm going with this but will try to update every day, depends how much homework I get though! I Love Nick and Zoe and they just need to be together, love reading other fanfics bout them so thought I would write one. They all seem to be set a long time ago after the whole pregnancy thing but I thought I would set mine now. At the beginning Nick and Yvonne are still together and Zoe is still alone hopefully things can change though. If no one likes it I will delete it. Unfortunately all mistakes are mine. Please review; add to favourites, so on... God, I'm rambling now...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Casualty or any of the characters or, trust me, Nick and Zoe would still be together and Ruth and Jay would have never left!**

**Chapter 1**

There was a knock on the door

'Come in' sounded Nick's voice. He looked up, hoping it was Zoe; he always did, even so far on he longed for her to come through that door.

'Only me' said a familiar voice. Yvonne was standing at the door with a friendly look on her face.

'DCI Rippon, how can I help you?' asked Nick.

'We are just here to investigate the suspicious death of a patient of yours' said Yvonne.

'No one's fault I hope' said Nick worriedly.

'We don't know yet, but I hope not, for your sake' replied Yvonne.

'That aside I was just wondering if you were free tonight to go out for a drink?' She enquired with a glimmer of hope.

'Of course, pick you up at 8pm?' he asked.

'Fine' and with that she left.

Nick was left with a childish look on his face; he never thought he could be this happy again. He never thought he'd get that excited feeling within him after Zoe but it was happening. Was he really falling for this woman he knew so little about and who didn't know the one thing that set him apart, the fact that he wasn't going to be there for her for a lot longer.

He needed to tell her, he knew that. But how? He couldn't risk losing her, not now.

Nick left his office with a huge weight firmly placed on his broad shoulders and he made his way along the hall to the heart on Holby.

The doors of the ED crashed open and the first patient of the day came hurtling in.

**End of first chapter, I do hope you like! Boring chapter I know, all this in English about gripping the reader on the first chapter, well I know I haven't done that but please carry on reading. It will get better, promise!**


	2. The beginning Of The End

**Right, hello again, here's chapter 2! You know what to do you lovely people. ENJOY! Thought I would put a bit of medical terminology in here, probably all wrong so do feel free to correct me, I did try though :L**

**Chapter 2**

'Right what have we got Dixie?' said Zoe, rushing over to grab the patient before Nick.

'Ok, this is Josh Milner 17, college student hit off his bike by a passing truck. GCS of 6 and he's tacky, possible broken ribs and fractured left femur. He's had 5 mls of morphine' replied Dixie.

'Ok thank you Dixie' Nick said before Zoe could, trying to claim the patient.

'Ok, on my count, on 3. 1.2.3' Said Dixie as she helped to lift Josh onto the resus bed.

Nick and Zoe were both desperately trying to claim this patient as theirs but Nick knew Zoe would never give up so he retreated to reception looking enviously at her. As he heard her start the diagnosis.

He walked glumly back to his office and sat quietly, still with the nagging feeling of guilt that he still hadn't told Yvonne the truth, but he was prepared, he would tell her tonight.

**8pm**

Nick knocked on her door nervously.

Within seconds the door swung open to reveal Yvonne.

'Ready to go' he asked her.

'Yes just about, let's go' she said eagerly as she took his arm to leave.

The car journey was almost silent, a few small remarks here and there but nothing interesting. Yvonne had a feeling something wasn't quite right. Nick wasn't his usual, annoying, cocky but lovable self. What could be the matter?

They arrived at the restaurant and were soon showed to their seat.

'So, how's the ED?' asked Yvonne awkwardly, but Nick seemed to be somewhat preoccupied.

'Err...um, oh sorry, yes same as really, nothing special' he said reluctantly without relaying the question to her.

Just as Yvonne was about to enquire about his distracted manner he spoke.

'Look Yvonne, I have to tell you something, and you're not going to like it, but I don't want there to be secrets between the two of us, I've been there before and it doesn't help anything' Nick said seriously.

'Ok...look, it can't be that bad Nick' she said, not taking the whole situation too seriously.

'Well, I...I...err...I have a brain tumour...I mean it's not as bad as it sounds and I still have plenty of life in me yet. I was dying Yvonne, but I was given the opportunity to stay bossing people around and being a total ass for a few more years and I took it...well that's not entirely true but with a little encouragement I did but let's go into that later I think you have dealt with enough for today!' Nick expected to feel a small tear fall on his cheek or a tiny bit of emotion but he felt nothing. Not like when Zoe found out.

She looked at him with a blank expression.

The room fell silent.

'I...err...Nick that wasn't exactly that I was expecting, I have to admit but I wasn't intending on this being anything serious and I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression but I just wanted a bit of fun. This is getting way too heavy Nick, I can't do this, I'm so sorry!' and she just walked out.

'Wait! Yvonne please...' Nick shouted after her but she just strode off into the night.

Nick payed the bill and walked out, emotionless, got into his car and drove home.

**End of chapter 2. Ooh that was heavy. Hope for a nicer, lighter next chapter, but I'm not promising anything, sorry lol!**


	3. New beginnings

**Here is chapter 3 for you...please enjoy! The stuff in italics is Nick's thoughts by the way **

The next morning came around quickly and Nick carried on as if nothing had happened. Not pretending, he felt nothing, no sadness just maybe a bit of hurt.

Zoe stumbled in, in her usual state. She had a hangover again, this was the final straw for Nick.

'Dr. Hanna, my office...NOW' he said sternly.

A frown spread across her face and a slight look of confusion as she followed him into his office.

'Nick, what the hell?' she shouted.

'This is becoming a habit Zoe, can you please just take it easy. For me? I need my staff on the ball, and concentrated and you certainly don't look it today. Or many other days to be honest.' He said, his voice slightly raised.

'Yes Nick, whatever you say' she said sarcastically.

'This is suspiciously like a conversation we had a while back, when we first...well...nothing. Just, a long time ago Zoe, I really thought you had matured' Nick retaliated but his words fell out without him thinking as he mentioned the topic that hadn't been mentioned in quite some time.

'Oh, for god sakes Nick, do you ever...' her words were cut off as his lips rested on hers, she kissed him back.

_What am I doing? _

He didn't understand why he did it or where it came from but it felt right.

His hand moved up towards her cheek as the kiss grew more passionate.

Just at that moment there was a knock on the door. The pair jumped and pulled apart just in time.

It was Yvonne!

'Yvonne, hello...hi, what are you doing here?' he asked straightening his tie and clearing his throat.

'Zoe and I were just looking through...err...these' he picked up a scrap of paper from behind him, on his desk. Hoping it was something remotely business looking. Unfortunately it wasn't and he was left standing, bright red holding a MacDonald's voucher.

Yvonne frowned but tried to ignore his previous comment, 'I just came to give you this' she passed him a pile of paper work.

'Just some formal things about the case I talked to you about yesterday, they need filling in then emailing to me, if that's okay?' she said coldly.

'Yes fine, is that all?' he replied just as nastily.

'Yes' she hissed as she stormed out.

She slammed the door behind her and Nick and Zoe were left alone once again.

'Nick, where did that come from?' Zoe asked frustrated.

'Oh we talked about a patient yesterday and...Oh...you didn't mean that did you?' Nick said embarrassedly.

'No, not exactly' Zoe replied.

'I honestly don't know but I just feel like we have so much...stuff...unresolved. Don't you?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes, but I wasn't expecting you to resolve it like that' she replied.

'Look I'm sorry Zoe, I just...I just can't look at you every day knowing that I let you go without a fight' he said, welling up. This is how he should feel, once he felt a single tear fall onto his cheek and run down his face, he knew it was right.

'Nick...I didn't know you felt like that, I'm sorry' she said as she took hold of his hand and he came to sit on the sofa beside her.

He pulled her into a warm embrace.

As they pulled away from each other, Nick's pager buzzed.

_I've got to go._

He gave Zoe a loving glance and exited his office.

Zoe was left feeling confused and alone.

**End of chapter 3 that was really fun to write, I hope you enjoy it, and please don't just read, review it or I won't finish if I don't think you are enjoying it! Thank you for reading so far. Next chapter coming soon.**


	4. Our journey

**Right, this is chapter 4, hope you are all enjoying it, please review. All criticism is welcome too; really want to improve on my writing! Nick's thoughts are in italics again. And any characters you would like to see pop up then tell me omg first fanfic i've ever written so not used to getting reviews and stuff. I absolutely LOVED reading them, it made me sooo happy. So would like to say thank you to BUTTONS10, XxTassBxX and Gillian Kearney Fan for being my first reviewers, it means a lot **

**Chapter 4**

The day went by quickly for Nick and it was time for him to leave, he had bumped into Zoe a few times throughout the day but neither of them said a word.

He went to his office, collected his things and left the ED. As he strode proudly out he felt someone grab his hand, he turned round, it was Zoe! She locked her fingers into his and smiled up at him. They walked out together!

Nick spun round once they were out to say goodbye to her but before he could speak she was at the door of his car.

_Did she want to get in? _Nick thought.

He checked for the keys but couldn't find them, he panicked, this wasn't going quite as smoothly as planned. Zoe smirked and threw the keys to him shouting 'Catch!' Nick laughed and got into the car.

Zoe jumped in beside him.

The first half of the journey was silent. Nick and Zoe switching between radio stations trying to get to one they both enjoyed.

The silence was broken by Zoe.

'Why now Nick?' she asked.

'Why not?' he replied, brushing her comment off. Zoe turned to face him.

'Nick seriously, why now?' her voice was slightly raised.

'Ok Zoe, sorry! To be honest I don't really know, but I know this is right. I want to be with you Zoe and that's all I can think about right now. Don't you feel the same?' he asked.

'Of course. You know I do Nick...now turn over to radio 1' she said glancing at the radio, trying to change the conversation.

'No, only Classic Fm in this car I'm afraid!' the two of them laughed as they fought over what station to listen to.

Zoe faced the front for a second and saw a huge lorry approaching them, and fast.

'NICK! Watch out, you...'

**Ooh...dramatic I know :L Read on to see what happens (haha see what I did there...left it on a cliff hanger to make you read on) Please Review! Much love to you all, you lovely people (especially the ones who review) :L**


	5. It's a waiting game

**Alrightey then, this is chapter 5! Left it on a random ending I know, but dw thought I would just make you worry :L thank you very very very much BUTTONS10 and Gillian Kearney Fan for reviewing soo quickly, you are my favourite people atm **

**Chapter 5**

'Oh god...' the car swerved into a ditch, just missing the lorry, luckily.

'Oh god that was close Nick!' said Zoe.

'Are you ok? I'm so sorry I wasn't concentrating' he looked at her with regret in his eyes.

'It's fine Nick, now let's get out and call the AA or something' replied Zoe.

'Ok, come on then' he said quietly.

Nick jumped out into the ditch, only to realise it was full to the top with water.

'Oh God' Shouted Nick.

'What's wrong' Zoe shouted as she just saw his head disappear.

He pushed his way round the car, through the water to Zoe's side.

'It's fine just...well...wet' Nick said then splashed Zoe with some water.

'Haha, ew Nick don't that's gross!' she giggled.

'Come here!' Nick said as he reached over to Zoe.

She pushes herself over his way and jumped into his arms.

Water up to his waste he just managed to hold Zoe above it and strode through the muddy water.

Zoe reached down to the water and splashed Nick, which took him by surprise and he accidentally slipped and fell backwards, dropping Zoe in the process.

The ditch was shallow so there was no risk, just two very wet, cold and moody people.

'NICK!' Zoe shouted

'Sorry, Sorry. But really Zoe how was I meant to know that you were going to do that and I don't see why you're so annoyed because it was kind of your fault' Nick argued back.

'Yeah, okay whatever just get me out of here, I'm soaking wet already' Zoe said moodily.

Nick helped Zoe to the edge of the verge then went back to get their stuff, to try and save it from getting too wet.

As Nick came back, Zoe burst out laughing.

'What now?' he asked, not impressed.

'It's just stupid...don't you think? We've...well you've just crashed the car into a ditch full of water, which you then dropped me into. I mean we should be laughing...not arguing' Zoe said, laughing a little.

'Yes, well I guess you're right...just this once though' nick replied.

Nick struggled over to where Zoe was sitting with her feet dangling in the water and her shoes on the verge. He put their bags on the verge next to her.

He then clambered onto the verge next to her and also dangled his feet into the water.

He called the AA and they were to arrive in approximately 10 minutes.

Zoe budged up next to Nick and he put a comforting arm round her shoulder.

'God you're freezing Zoe...here have this' Nick quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around Zoe's shoulders.

She turned round to face him and their eyes met.

'Thank you' Zoe said softly.

Nick put his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips.

'urm...err...mate sorry is that your car?' said a gruff voice from behind them.

Nick looked round embarrassed and got to his feet.

'Yes, yeh that's mine...unfortunately' Nick replied.

'Yes, well to be honest pal it looks a right mess, might take us a few hours to get it out, I would call yourself a taxi if I were you, we'll send you the bill Mr...?' asked the man.

'Oh it's Mr Jordan' Nick replied looking at the wreck in front of him.

'Right and can I take your number please?' asked the man.

'Oh yes I'll just write it down' Nick reached into his pocket to grab a scrap of paper from his pocket, he grasped something only to realise it was the Mac Donald's voucher from earlier.

'Oh god, this bloody thing is popping up everywhere' said Nick frustrated.

He wrote his number on the corner and handed it to the man.

Nick called a taxi and about 20 minutes of awkward waiting later it arrived and Nick and Zoe were finally on their way home.

**End of chapter 5 people, hope you enjoyed it please review lovelies! I bet that wasn't quite what you were expecting and probably a lot happier than you were expecting but we couldn't have it too sad now could we? :L**


	6. Good Morning

**Ok guys this is chapter 6 its the morning now btw, this is a bit of a nothingness chapter, sorry :/ thank you XxTassBxX, ur reviews are always so lovely and kind, I really love reading them, thank you **

**Chapter 6**

There was a very load buzzing and Nick reluctantly got up and put on his dressing gown.

'Morning Zo' he said sweetly, only to realise that she was still fast asleep.

He walked over to where she was lying and sat at the side of the bed, leant down and whispered in her ear.

'Zo, it's time to get up now...sorry!' Zoe turned round to face her back to Nick, obviously not wanting to get up.

Nick knew what he had to do.

'Zoe...I have pancakes, I know they're your favourite...' Nick tried to bribe her.

Zoe turned back round and sat up.

'Haha okay then Mr. Jordan' replied Zoe and leant in to kiss him.

Nick kissed her quickly then ran off to make her pancakes.

Zoe got up, had a shower, got changed and went downstairs to see Nick with a pile of pancakes nearly as tall as him on the table.

'Haha, god Nick we'll never finish all those' said Zoe.

'Oh...I'm sure we will manage' replied Nick cheekily.

They both sat down and dug into their pancakes.

'Mmm, these are delicious Nick' said Zoe.

'Haha, why thank you!' replied Nick.

There was a slight silence which Nick broke.

'Zo, we only have one car and...Well...we can't really arrive together so...' Nick tailed off.

'Oh yeh...err...I'm sure no-one will suspect anything Nick just walk in and don't look at each other or something...it'll be fine' replied Zoe as she put her hand on top of his.

'Okay, well you finished then we'd better go, just let me get changed' Nick walked upstairs and left Zoe to get her stuff together.

Minutes later he was down with his tie undone round his neck, his phone in one hand and one shoe in the other, the other shoe was undone on his foot.

'Oh god Nick, you look a mess' Zoe said squinting at him.

She walked over to him and did his tie up whilst he put his other shoe on.

'Thanks Zoe, what would I do without you...?' Nick said sarcastically.

Zoe got her stuff and they left the house hand in hand.

**End of that chapter, please review people **


	7. The End

**Okay this is the final chapter of this fic because I kind of forgot about it, sorry! I don't want to leave it unfinished so here you go...last chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Nick jumped out of the car and went round to open Zoe's door when he saw Dylan walking over.

Zoe was trying to open the door but Nick had his hand, as casually as he could up against it before quickly mouthing to Zoe.

'Dylan' but she didn't understand.

'Dylan...Dylan...Dylan' but she was still forcing the door open.

Dylan finally approached as Zoe forced the car door open and almost gasped as she saw him in front of her.

'Good morning' he said, trying to sound uninterested.

'Can I have a word Mr Jordan?' He asked but still looking at Zoe.

'Of course, my office?' he signalled towards the building but Dylan didn't move.

'Now?'

He snapped out of it and followed him into the ED.

Zoe gave a little laugh as she saw Nick walking away embarrassedly.

She went straight to the staff room, put her bag away made a coffee and was soon in the heart of the ED.

'So you and Nick hey?' she heard a voice behind her...Linda!

'What? How you do...there isn't anything going on between me and Nick don't be stupid' she tried desperately to end the conversation.

Then right on queue Nick walked by, winked at Zoe and said 'Morning Zo'

'Ooh, well that's certainly given it away' teased Linda, 'It was Zoe yesterday now it's Zo and you get a wink'

'Okay whatever...but how did you know?' Zoe asked intrigued.

'Dylan is more of a gossip than he comes across as you know' and with that she walked over to the main doors to collect a patient.

Zoe found Dylan in the staff room digging into some chocolate flakes.

'Ah Dylan, there you are. What the hell do you think you're doing?' Zoe said in a raised voice.

'Good morning to you too' Dylan said sarcastically.

'Very funny but seriously, what did you say about me and Nick?' she said; slightly calmer now.

'Oh...I simply made a remark that's all' he said quietly.

'Yes, about my love life! I would really prefer it if you didn't' she stormed out and stomped into Nick's office.

'Oh hello' Nick said as he saw her.

'Bloody unbelievable' she remarked.

'What's wrong Zo?' he asked.

'Everyone knows...well not everyone but they will as soon as Linda starts spreading the word' she said hurriedly.

'Look...you are making no sense' he said as he grabbed her arms to steady them 'everyone knows what?'

'Everyone knows about us Nick, because Dylan make a 'remark' or so he says' she spoke angrily.

Nick's face lit up as if the sun had just come out.

He took her hand in his and kissed her on the cheek.

'That means...no more pretending okay? It's better than the awkward situation of telling people we're together so come on let's get to work' he grabbed his suit jacket put it on then resumed holding Zoe's hand.

They walked hand in hand through the ED as they heard a little whistle from Noel and a cheer from Big Mac.

Everyone knew now but neither of them could have felt happier.

**Okay the end of this fic :'( I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry the ending wasn't very good I just didn't want to leave it unfinished, please R&R **


End file.
